Memory devices are integrated circuits in which information may be stored and from which information may be extracted when desired. Each memory device is built from a plurality of memory cells. Each memory cell memorizes a bit of data. Although a bit of data seems insignificant, it may determine whether the stored information is correct, such as an amount in a checking account.
The process of memorizing the bit of data by the memory cell is an example of the ingenuity of a memory device. But also equally important is the process of extracting the memorized bit of data from the memory cell. The process of extracting outputs the memorized bit of data so that subsequent devices, which are coupled to the memory device, may make use of it.
Certain devices require that the memory device powerfully drive the memorized bit of data from the memory device to the input of those certain devices. Yet other devices, especially those used in graphics products, require a less powerful drive of the memorized bit of data. Current memory devices are unable to adapt to the needs of various devices.
Thus, what is needed are devices and methods to adapt to the needs of various devices coupled to the memory device so as to enhance the output operations of future generations of memory devices, such as synchronous DRAMs (SDRAMs), and double-data-rate SDRAMs (DDR SDRAMs).